


Animators Plan

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Kirby Buckets (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Body Worship, Friendship, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Planned Out Sex, Sex, Stripping, watching someone masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Fish was a little confused when he got invited over to his best friend and animator, Kirby Buckets' house, without the third of their trio of friends, Eli. It had been a long time since they had been alone as a pair and even longer since he had seen his friend in the buff.
Relationships: Kirby Buckets/Fish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Animators Plan

As he walked to his friend's house, Fish wondered why Kirby hadn't invited Eli over as well since the other boy hadn't mentioned it when they had been texting together. He had to admit that he was looking forward to spending time with the animator alone, with the boy having come to wonder a few things about Kirby that he wouldn't get to find out with Eli being there to block him. He wasn't planning on doing anything to force it, but Fish wouldn't say no if Kirby even hinted at doing something that revealed their naked bodies to each other. When he arrived at the Bucket's household, Fish was let in by the teen's older sister, Dawn, who sighed and told him that Kirby was in his room, though not exactly in that language. Walking up the stairs, Fish wondered what Kirby was up to, but the teen couldn't even guess what he saw when he finally opened Kirby's bedroom door.

"Holy…"

Fish didn't know what to say as he walked into his best friend Kirby's bedroom to find his friend completely naked on his bed, with his hand moving up and down the length of his cock. He couldn't believe that he was looking at Kirby jacking off; when the animator had invited him over, he hadn't expected Kirby to be naked and waiting! Sure he had pictured Kirby naked a few times, even one weird jack off session where he pictured having a threesome with Kirby and Dawn, but this was not that.

"FISH!" Kirby shouted in pretend shock as he stared at his best friend while internally grinning as he saw Fish checking out his naked body.

He had been planning this all day, even using up a couple pages of his drawing book to plan out what he wanted to happen. It was a little awkward when Eli had seen the picture and commented on his naked animation of him naked on the bed and suggested having the boy rubbing his nipples. Though he did have to admit that Eli had something there, he had tried his friend's suggestion and it did make his wank feel even better.

"Dude! Get Out!" Kirby said, knowing he had to play along despite not wanting Fish to actually leave.

"Yeah… yeah… I think it's like… huh?" Fish stuttered out, not really hearing Kirby but more staring at his best friend's naked body.

"DUDE!" Kirby finally yelled as he let his cock rest against his chest, with Fish finally snapping out of it.

"Yeah? Oh right… shit… I'll… uh, sorry, Kirby" Fish stuttered awkwardly, while mentally smacking himself, he was meant to be a ladies man, not tripping over his words due to a dude jacking it.

"If you want to… you could stay and watch me jacking off if you want?" Kirby said, with Fish's eyes widening from the offer. Grinning internally that his own acting was working, Fish smirked and nodded "But shut and lock my door dude, so no one else can come in…

"Okay…" Fish said with a nod until he turned around in order to lock the door with his 'shock' slowly beginning to disappear.

Kirby grinned internally when Fish turned around and moved closer to him. While he had been best friends with Fish since they were young, he had only recently begun to see his best friend in a new light. He had attempted to picture Eli stroking one out, but it just didn't turn him on as much as the thought of Fish's cock did; though he did have one idea of a small circle jerk between the three of them.

"Dude… this is getting awkward, why don't you strip or do something? Instead of simply standing there and watching me wank…" Kirby pretends to complain while stroking his cock for his best friend for a while, the animator loving that Fish's eyes hadn't moved off of his cock.

"Uh, yeah, I can do that…" Fish said with a shrug as he slowly removes his unbuttoned jacket before putting it on the back of Kirby's chair.

Kirby grinned as he watched the black boy beginning to strip for him, with Kirby wondering if his drawing was correct as Fish fingered the bottom of his t-shirt before slowly pulling it off. As he stared at Fish's chest, Kirby knew his picture was a little more defined but his best friend's chest was just as hot as he thought it would. Knowing Kirby was checking him out, Fish slowly removed his sneakers and socks in order to tease the animator. Once Kirby released a slight whine, he undid his jeans and let them drop down the ground and leave him only in his boxer briefs.

"Those too…" Kirby ordered with a lustful moan as he continued to stroke his cock while his best friend stripped in front of him. Fish smirked and slowly slid down his boxer briefs in order to reveal his slightly longer hard cock to his best friend, with the animator moaning from the sight.

"Like?" Fish asked with a smirk as he posed naked for the still jacking off, Kirby.

"Y-yeah… do you want to join me?" Kirby offered, with the boy hoping that he wasn't drooling over the sight of Fish's cock.

Fish grinned and slowly moved over to the bed, sitting down on it next to his best friend allowing for the pair to get a closer look at each other's cock and how Kirby's muscles flexed with every stroke. Deciding to fully join in, Fish laid down next to Kirby and grabbed his cock, beginning to stroke his own cock in sync with Kirby's own movements which had slowed down a little in order to stop himself from shooting so quickly. Fish smirked internally at how Eli was going to be so jealous of the fact he was jacking off with Kirby, something that the pair of them had been discussing for months since they had started masturbating together.

"Oh god, Kirby…" Fish moaned when Kirby reached over and grabbed his cock, with the black boy knowing that Eli was definitely going to be jealous now.

Fish let go of his cock and allowed his best friend to fully grip on his cock, with his moans filling Kirby's bedroom as Kirby began to stroke his cock. His moans only got louder a few moments later when Kirby let go of his cock before moving down until he was in between the black boy's legs. Fish moaned loudly when Kirby leaned down and took the head of Fish's cock into his mouth, with Fish enjoying the feeling of Kirby's mouth around his cock.

"Mm, Kirby" Fish moaned out as Kirby slowly began to bob up and down on his shaft.

Kirby grinned as he listened to the sounds of his best friend's moans, with Fish knowing that he was going to have to give Eli every single detail of Kirby sucking him off. The dirty-blond continued to bob up and down on Fish's cock for a while before pulling off in order to use his tongue to tease and lick at the mushroom head of Fish's cock. He did this for a little while before licking down the length of his best friend's cock until he reached Fish's balls, with Fish moaning loudly as Kirby started sucking on his balls.

"Oh god, Kirby…" Fish moaned loudly as Kirby continued sucking on his balls before licking back up the length of Fish's cock. The moans continued as Kirby returned to bobbing up and down on his cock, with the black boy arching his back slightly as he felt his orgasm getting closer "Kirby… I'm going to…"

Kirby grinned and continued sucking on his best friend's cock until he felt Fish's cum shooting into his mouth. Once he had finished swallowing Fish's cum, Kirby pulled off of his friend's cock before looking up at Fish who panted heavily from his orgasm. The still erect Kirby slowly made his way back up his bed in order to lay down next to Fish, with Fish noticing that his best friend was still hard and knew he wanted to do something about it.

"What are you doing?" Kirby asked when he noticed Fish moving down his bed and climbing in between his legs.

"Returning the favor." Fish said with a grin as he took in the view of his best friend's rock hard cock.

Fish reached and grabbed Kirby's cock, with Fish loving the feeling of his best friend's cock in his hand and the sounds of Kirby's moans filling the animator's own bedroom. After giving Kirby's cock a few strokes, Fish bent over and started licking the length of his best friend's cock before taking the head of Kirby's cock into his mouth. Kirby moaned loudly as Fish sucked on the head of his cock before beginning to bob up and down the length of Kirby's pale pink cock.

"Oh god, Fish…" Kirby moaned as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Fish sucking on his cock. Fish continued sucking on Kirby's cock for a few moments before pulling off to the confusion of Kirby who released a slight whine "Why did you stop?"

"Because I wanted to do something more than sucking on your sexy cock" Fish said with the black boy not wanting to pretend that he didn't want this anymore.

Kirby blushed a little when Fish called his cock sexy, which gave Fish enough of a distraction to lift Kirby's legs up onto his shoulders. The animator's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, with Kirby moaning at the thought of Fish's cock sliding into him. Fish sucked on his fingers for a few moments, coating it with his saliva before lowering it down to Kirby's entrance and teasing his friend's hole a little, much to the enjoyment of the animator.

"Oh god, Fish…" Kirby moaned out loudly as he felt his friend's finger sliding into his ass, with the animator continuing to moan as his best friend's finger fucked him.

Kirby's moans continued as Fish's fingers moved in and out of his ass, with the teen grinning at the fact that he was going to lose his anal virginity to Fish, which out of his two best friends was the one he had wanted to lose it to. Once he had fingered Kirby with a single finger, Fish slowly entered a second finger and began to scissor the animator's ass open, ready for his cock. It didn't take long before Kirby's ass was ready, with Fish slowly easing his fingers out and got himself ready to lose his own virginity by fucking Kirby Buckets.

"I'm going to do it now, Kirby," Fish said as he lined his cock up at his best friend's entrance.

Kirby moaned as he felt the head of Fish's cock pushing against the entrance of his ass. The moan increased as Fish's cock slowly eased through his hole and into his ass, despite Kirby's moans slowly turning from pleasurable to painful, Fish continued to push in until his entire length was inside of Kirby. Fish continued to wait inside of Kirby's ass until the painful moans began to disappear before beginning to slowly rock his hips back and forth.

"Oh god, Fish…" Kirby moaned loudly as Fish began to slowly thrust in and out of his ass.

In order to add an extra element of pleasure into the fuck, Fish leaned down in order to capture Kirby's lips in a heated kiss. While they had each kissed a girl before in the past, Kirby's eyes widened as his mind tried to work out why he was enjoying this kiss far more. They continued to kiss for a while before breaking it as Fish began to fuck Kirby with a bit more of an average pace. This, however, didn't last for long as Fish slowly eased most of his way out of Kirby's ass before beginning to slam into Kirby's ass as deep as he could.

"Mm Fish" Kirby moaned from the feeling, with Fish smirking and deciding to continue to use this move.

As he continued fucking Kirby, Fish enjoyed watching his best friend's face and how it reacted to every thrust of his cock. After watching Kirby for a while, he turned his attention back to Kirby's ass, hoping that it wouldn't be the only time that he would ever get to be inside of Kirby's ass. Though if the pictures that Eli told him about were true, he didn't think that this would be the one and only time. With Fish getting closer to his orgasm, Kirby moaned as he felt the black boy's cock slamming into him at a fast pace and figured out that Fish was getting ready to shoot his load.

"Fuck… here it comes, Kirby" Fish moaned out as he continued to slam into his best friend's ass.

Kirby moaned loudly as he felt Fish grab onto his hips in order to pick up the pace and force of his thrusts for a few moments. As he felt his cum shooting through him, Fish slammed as deep as he could into Kirby and started shooting his load into the animator's ass, with Kirby moaning loudly as he felt Fish's cum shooting into his ass. Once he had finished shooting his load, Fish leaned down and captured his friend's lips in a heated kiss.

"Fish…" Kirby whined once the kiss was broken as he felt Fish's cock pulling out his ass.

Ignoring the whine that he was getting from Kirby, Fish smirked when he saw some of his cum leaking out of Kirby's ass. Fish dropped down on the bed next to Kirby with the pair leaning in order to share another make-out session, this time, a little more softly and sensual then the ones they had during the fuck. Once the kiss had broken, Fish looked down and noticed his best friend's cock was still rock hard and slowly made his way down Kirby's bed until he was in between Kirby's legs. With a smirk up at Kirby, Fish reached out and grabbed onto Kirby's cock and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Mm, Fish…" Kirby moaned as his best friend gave his cock a few strokes before bending down to take Kirby's cock into his mouth.

With the feeling of Fish's mouth around his cock, Kirby knew that he wouldn't last much longer before he shot his load but hoped that before Fish left today, he would get to cum inside of Fish's ass. Fish grinned as he listened to his best friend's moans, with the black boy being forced to take more of Kirby's cock when the animator lifted his hips in order to force it into Fish's mouth. After a few more moments of Fish sucking on his cock, it finally began to get too much for Kirby as he pushed upwards in order to make Fish deep throat him.

"Oh god… here it comes… FISH!" Kirby moaned out as he finally shot his load inside of his best friend's mouth. Once he had finished swallowing Kirby's cum, Fish pulled off of his best friend's bed before climbing up the bed in order to lie down next to Fish.

"So what did you have in mind when you invited me over?" Fish asked curiously, wondering what he was initially invited over for but beginning to have ideas.

"I think you know," Kirby said with a smirk as he leaned over and kissed his best friend directly on the lips, with Fish moaning into the kiss. As they continued to kiss, Kirby fully rolled over so that he was lying on top of his best friend with the animator knowing that this time he wanted to be the one getting to experience the feeling of fucking someone instead of just being fucked "This time I'm fucking you though."

Fish moaned into the kiss, with the moan only growing when Kirby broke the kiss and started moving down, with the animator beginning to kiss and suck on his friend's neck. As Kirby continued his work, Fish wondered if his friend was trying to leave a hickey on his neck with his thought process growing when Kirby started lightly nibbling on his neck. Kirby continued for a few moments before slowly making his way down his best friend's body by kissing each inch until he reached Fish's nipples. Kirby worshipped his friend's nipples for a few moments before he started his descent once again, kissing down until he was in line with Fish's cock.

"So Fish, are you ready for round two?" Kirby asked with a smirk, with Fish moaning loudly as Kirby leaned down and once again took his cock into his mouth. Fish was loving the fact Kirby was up for a second round and wondered if he would have enough energy to get home after at least two rounds.


End file.
